FullMetal Alchemist: The girl with gray eyes
by kikitex
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction. DUH! It's the same story lines but Ed has a friend named Kiki who goes along with them on their journy.


In my idea of the story it starts out in 1911, Which means Ed is 11. [just to let you know Ed's birthday is a day after mine IN REAL LIFE!]

Name- Kiki

Age- 11

Birthday- October 10th, 1899

Personality- A calm quiet young girl you has a sweet tooth for auto-mail and Alchemy. In this girls small heart lives a very loving person who would almost give up her life to protect her loved ones. She is a childhood friend of Alphonse, Edward and Winry. She is like a sister to Winry since her parents abandoned her at the Rockbell's front door.

History- Kiki really doesn't remember much of her past. since she never really had REAL parents she refers to Pinako as her Mom and Winry as her sister. She really doesn't ask about her past because she has a bad feeling about the answers. Though her alchemy is almost as good as Edward's she can't figure out on how she doesn't need to use a transmutation circle. She loves Edward and one day hopes to confess her love. But Ed and her are just friends and she doesn't want to ruin anything already established. She goes on with the Elric brothers as an extra ally to help find the philosopher's stone. Somehow Kiki believes if she finds the Philosopher's stone she'll be able to find her parents.

Extra information about her- Edward believes that Kiki has a gift of predicting things also learning everything about someone's life just by looking at them. So he asked her to come with them on their journey. Ed insisted that she didn't become a State Alchemist but Kiki denied she had to. If she didn't she believed that she'll never find the Philosopher's stone. She has an automail left arm.

Story-

"Well I guess it's time to go! Thank you for everything Aunt Pinako!" Edward says waving to everyone.

"Thank you Winry, Pinako. I'll be sure to visit both of you in the future. I'll try to send you a postcard." I say quietly catching up with Edward and Alphonse.

"Kiki, you don't have to come with us you know. I don't want to risk loosing you." Ed says to me.

"Don't worry nothing will happen, trust me." I say in my quiet voice.

"Do you see anything bad happening in the future?" Al asks me.

I deeply inhale and slowly exhale. "No nothing in particular. We will have a fun time." I say smiling.

"Awww Al! How long 'till the nearest train station?!?" Edward asks Al impatiently.

"Soon, just wait." Al says.

Ed and al continue to talk about what they're going to do once they're in Central while I look onto the rolling fields. I haven't really been out this far from the house. I was to afraid that something would happen. Well nothing bad happens I'm just glad I'm with them, my best friends, like cousins.

"Ed, Once we both become State Alchemists, what is our first move?" I ask Ed.

"Well I really don't know probably the Central library. You think you'll be able to memorize all that information?" Ed replies scratching his head.

"Yah, when have I not been able to memorize everything I still remember what you told me three days ago about breakfast!" I scream which really doesn't fit me so I quiet down.

"HUH? I don't even remember what I told you! Okay I won't underestimate you again!" Ed says laughing.

"Ed! Kiki! look! The train station!" Al points and starts running.

"Kiki look! Come on let's go!" Ed grabs my hand and I start running with him.

Ed and Al say "To central we go! Come on Kiki! Don't be so slow!" They scream waving for me to speed up. But, I've never seen a train before. Or should I say ever been traveling? This is new for me and I'm still in a daze from when Ed held my hand. I hop onto the train and sit next to Edward. I suddenly feel tired and I literally pass out on Edward's lap. Ooopsiez.

I hear Ed and Al's voices in the distance, but I can't force my body out of it's trance I lay there breathing slowly.

I wake up what to be 10 minutes Edward stroking my face. But we weren't on a train we where at home. He kisses me. Then I instantly woke up clonking heads with Ed. We were on the train. Thank god. I was going to faint if that was real.

"Edward? Al? How long was I out?!" I ask freaked out.

"About a half-hour." Al says to me, I sit up and apologize to Ed.

"You looked like you where sleeping so I let you sleep there. I don't mind if you were on my lap. You wouldn't have fit sitting with Al anyway. Did you see something? When you were out?" Ed asks taking of his jacket.

"No, I didn't I was just overwhelmed with everything that was going on I've never been out of Resembool so I was getting light-headed." My face went red with the lies. I did tell somewhat of the truth, right?

Edward handed me his jacket. I took it with a weird look. Was I cold? Now to think of it, it was getting a little chilly in here. Or was it just me?

"Ed, aren't you cold though? It's cold in here." I say shivering.

"No, I'm warm I gave it to you because you had Goosebumps on your arm." He laughs. I went red again. He laughed louder. "I have a feeling that I'm missing out on something important." Ed laughed more. Al looked up and it almost seemed like he winked at me. Oh well probably my imagination. I dozed off again, oops and was leaning on Ed again. I guess he didn't mind.

Now I was sure of it. There is someone on this train that is watching our every move, I have to find him or her and help them because I know they need help. *Sigh* Oh well. I'll find out soon enough….

I woke to the sound of Al's voice. Ed lifted me of him. "You're cute when you're sleeping." Ed says to me. "You looked like a cat!" Al says playing along. What is THAT suppose to mean?!?! Still that was weird hearing it out of Ed's mouth.

"We're finally in Central!" Ed and Al scream running out of the train station. "Wait up you guys!" I giggle glomping Ed on accident. "Sorry. I tripped on my own foot. Ever since we left Resembool I've been acting strangely." I confess Giving Ed a hand.

"Don't worry I'm happy we're here too. Look around. Let's have some fun!" Ed says ripping me along with him. Whoa! look at the size of the city it's huge! We stopped at a diner.

"Time to eat I'm starving! You hungry too?" Ed said patting his stomach.

"Let's eat!" Ed says scarfing down food faster than lightning.

"Ed if you eat that fast you'll get a stomach ach!" Al warned.

"He's right I can see it now. You'll be all grumpy, let's try to avoid that." I say smiling, whipping his face with a napkin. He blushed and slowed down. I took a bite of my food.

"Ugh I'm full already! I think I might explode!" Ed said leaning back in his chair.

"See I told you! If you eat to much you'll be grumpy later you should of listened to me!" Al says angrily.

"I'm kidding! I'm full let's take a break and leave okay?" Ed says playing with his straw. I take the last sip of my drink.

"Ready for deparcher?" I grab Ed's coat and put it back on. Ed's sweating and I'm shivering. I wonder what's wrong with me.

"Hmm.... We have to find a hotel. But where? Hmmmm...." Al says looking around.

"Down the street over there to the right." I say guessing but I'm correct, like always.

"Wow Kiki you sure are good at giving directions. And you've never even been outside of Resembool and you can give directions to anywhere!" Ed says slowing down to my pace. I feel uneasy about this place it's probably just my fear of unknown places.

"Well it's about time to go inside 'bout now." Al says giving Ed his suitcase.

I walk 100 paces forward and stop every 2 seconds to estimate their direction. "Seems like someone is in distress. A male and a female. The female you seems very lost and out of everything that is going on, Male he's tiring to help the Female find her way to the city. But he hasn't admitted that he's lost too." I mumble to myself while Ed just fallow me and are astonished that I'm finding out all this information.

"Al, watch your back! I have a bad feeling about this place. A really bad feeling." Ed says dodging a tree branch.

"Stop, did you hear that? Crackling noises, the north?" I say walking toward the noise. It's getting dark now. Better turn on my flashlight.

"HEY! Anyone out there?!? Hellloooooo?!" Ed and I scream and wait for a response.

"Over here!" A male calls out. I knew it I'm always right!

"Keep calling or count so I can find you!" I say listening to the numbers.

"Over there!" Al points and we all run to them.

"Are you guys alright? Are you lost?" I ask helping the male with the female. She looks very tired and weak.

"Yah, we shoulda found the city way before dark but I haveta admit that we're lost." The male says.

"Someone was chasing after me." The female says weakly.

"Good thing for you guys I know where the city is. I probably know it better than the military does! You can fallow me and everything will be alright."

"Why is it so dark? It's only around noon." The female asks me.

"I don't know but it's too dark and spooky for the afternoon." I say.

"Oh, I'm Kiki Tesa." I say

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." Ed says.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" The female asks laughing weakly.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! I HATE, I MEAN REALLY HATE THAT! I'M THE FREAKING OLDER BROTHER! GAAAAHHHH!" Edward screams really aggravated.

"Ignore him, he has some anger management problems. Are you injured? I can heal that." I say to the Female.

"Grrr…. Anger management problems? Grrrr…." Ed mumbles.

"Thanks, by the way my name is Jane." She says standing up.

"Oh, and I'm uh… Chris. How did you just do that?" He says watching me heal Alice.

"I really don't know. I never know how I do things most of the time. Oh I'm Kiki if I haven't said before, and also about Central. Let me lead the way."

I say getting up.

On the way back Ed starts talking to me. "How did you do that???" Ed whispers to me. "I already said it. I don't know!" I say back.

"No, I mean the only way to do that is if you had a Philosopher's stone! You're completely ignoring equivalent exchange!" Ed screams.

"I…. I can only tell you this. I do not posses a Philosopher's stone." I walk through the bushes.

*huh?*Edward gasps.

I lead my new friends to the Great City of Central.

"Here we are, The city of Central, If you're looking for the HQ it's that way or a hotel it's that way. I guess we'll see you guys later." I say departing ways.

"Oh, if you ever need me just call for help and I'll be there as fast as physically possible." I say waving good-bye.

We walk into the hotel again.

Ed pulls out his research books and hands one to me. "Since I haven't seen you perform Alchemy in a day or two I want you to research my notes. Memorize them because they might become important later." Ed smiles and jumps onto his bed. He unclips his over shirt and throws in on the ground. I get up and walk over to it. I pick it up and fold it. "Here, Al I don't know where you guy's put your dirty clothes but just take it." I say handing it to Al.

"Thanks. My brother never picks up after himself." Al says directly to him. Ed looks over. "Yah yah. I know I'm full, lazy and tired I forget to sometimes. What's the point?" Ed said looking out the window.

I walk over to his bed and sit down, He looks up to me. In a strange expression he sits up because he knows I'm going to read his research journal. A few minutes later I completely read a full 300 page journal. Ed's fascinated on how I can read so fast and remember every word and phrase as if was stored in my brain. He leans on the wall and looks out of the window. "I don't know how you do it Kiki, but you're amazing." He smiles and lays down.

"Thanks, Don't you think that other people might laugh at my ability?" I ask knowing that Ed will decline my words.

"No, NO It's awesome! You should never think of yourself as a freak. You're awesome! I wish I had the same abilities!" Ed said patting my shoulder. We both laugh. I give him his book and walk over to my suitcase. I change into my pajama's. Well I thought that Ed and Al weren't looking but when I turn around Ed had a nose bleed and Al was in the corner trying not to look. Uhhhh ooops? Ed fell over. "What are you looking at short stuff?" I ask somewhat aggravated.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTSTUFF?!?!?!?!" Ed screams. I laugh. "Just kidding, hon." I say falling to the ground. My head is pounding. Is it the transmutation I just did. Why is my head hurting? Why? Why? WHY?

I recover from my head ach. Ed and Al seemed worried but I get up and fall again. "Don't worry I'm all….r..ight…." I fall again. "help me….. Please…." I say passing out. Ed picks me up and puts me on my bed. He puts a cold rag on my head. I suddenly get all my scenes back.

"You helped me? Why? Why did you help me?" I ask weakly all buried.

"You don't sound so hot. Are you okay? You're talking really weirdly." Edward says to me pulling up my covers.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed now." I say dozing off.

Dreaming peacefully until flashbacks of the past. Those faces, they look similar to those of the people I made today. Brothers? Sisters? Friends? They don't have clear faces. But I feel a happy feeling. I seem like I'm 6 but I was claimed by the Rockbell's before this. Who? What is this? All of their faces they look, what's happening? They're changing into monsters. I feel terrified I'm running to nowhere. I'm stabbed, I fall and see the face of my loved one, Edward. Red eyes, sad and aggravated expression. I feel weaker, and I see a bright light, then Edward's face starts to fade away and I can hear him screaming. A tear runs down my cheek. I'm calling silently out to him too. He can't hear my screams. I awake continuing the scream that I just let out.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huff huff huff huff. Gasp Huhff." I'm alive? I look down to my hands. I'm still here. I'm alive.

"WHOAH! What is it?! You scared me!" Ed yelled walking toward me. He sat down and hugged me. I was crying. I DON'T cry. What is going on with me? I grabbed his shirt tightly. I don't want to let go. I like how he feels. Like, if I were finally safe. Nothing could harm me but I know that will soon change.

The next day....

I woke up early to find that Ed had fallen asleep aside to me. and Al was sitting under the window. "Al?" I say quietly, don't wake up ED! I tell myself. I get out of the bed.

"Al, sometimes I wonder what you do the entire night. What do you think about? How do you feel? Lonely huh?" I ask sitting next to Al.

"No one really asks me about that, Kiki you're different than most people. That's what probably what Ed and I like about you the most." Al says skimming through an old Alchemy book.

"You don't say so. I consider myself like a freak. I'm too different." I say.

"Don't say that! You're different in a good way that's why we love you!" Ed says springing out of my bed. Ooops someone spilled the beans. Ed's face turns red because he just noticed what he just said. "No I didn't say that! Ummmm I meant like friends, uh cousins!" Ed said all flustered. He was all freaked out it was funny. I smirk and got changed into the BATHROOM this time.

Time for the tests and such for becoming a state Alchemist. Woopie! Note to self: Work on sarcasm. We all head out for the HQ and hope for the best. Al sits outside and waits for us.

"Time for testing everyone! Take your time and do the best that you can!" Fuhrer King Bradley says. Starting the 5 hours. LATER.............. "Woooh! Finally the test is done! Now we just have to wait for the results!" Ed says running around. I laugh when he trips and falls.

"Well the test really isn't over yet! We still have to take the Alchemy test!" I tell Ed and his enthusiasm quickly falls flat. "MORE TESTS! GAAAAHHHHH!" Ed screams rolling around on the ground.

Later MPS gather all the alchemists for the test. Including us. Most of them had to draw transmutation circles. But we didn't hahahaha! SUCKERZ! XD

Ed and I wait for everyone to finish their alchemy tests. Now it's Ed's turn.

"Be careful I have a sudden bad feeling about this." I warn Ed.

"Okay, thanks." Ed says walking away.

*FOOOOSH!* An explosion?!?! Huge chunks of buildings fall towards King Bradley and other MPS's and people. ALCHEMY TIME!

"KIKI!" Ed screams.

"GOT IT!" I yell back.

*CLAP* Foooooosh! Shing! A huge barrier forms above everyone and I stop the falling debris in mid-air. How is that possible?!?!

"Kiki! How did you do that?!?!" Ed screams.

"I don't know I just exhaled toward the debris!" I call back.

"I wonder what happened. Seems like a water tank exploded. But how was that enough force to explode a whole part of that building?!" King Bradley says walking up to us.

"Hmm?" We both gasp.

"You guys seem like very talented alchemists and you don't even need a transmutation circle." King Bradley says.

"Thank you very much sir!" I say.

"Who's that?" Ed whispers to me.

"That's Furher President King Bradley! He's the head of all military command!" I whisper back saluting King Bradley.

"You are affably young for taking this test. Why do you guys want to become a dog of the military?" Bradley asks us.

"We want to help people!" We lie.

"Well I can't stop you there! Heh aha hah heh" Bradley laughs.

"Don't you think they're a little too young sir?" a MPS asks Bradley.

"Not at all, they are very talented young alchemist and the military could use recruits like them." Bradley says handing the MPS registration forms.

"Here, their results are in they passed. I'll come up with an alias's later." Bradley says walking away. "WAIT SIR! UGH!" The MPS says walking away.

All of the sudden Ed's sleeve got ripped off. What ripped it? HMM..... Bradley turned around. "Full Metal prosthetics? Auto-mail?" Bradley asks Ed.

"In the east civil war." Ed lies.

"I see. Those Ishbalin's sure did give a good fight." Bradley says.

"It seems your friend has auto-mail too. Same accident?" Bradley asks.

"No, I was in a train accident. It was crushed, the only thing they could do is amputate it." I say sadly knowing my lies are sad and seem true.

"Ooh, I'll hear from you guys later. You are dismissed!" Bradley waves his hand at us. We solute goodbye.

We walk out of the building, meeting up with Al. We were both exhausted. But the thing that was bugging me the most is how Bradley new my left arm is fake too. And I have none of it exposed.

"How did it go?! Did you guys make it!" Al asks.

"Yah, just I seem a bit warn out. Saving peoples lives get tough here and then." Ed says yawning.

"Is something wrong? You look pale Kiki." Ed asks.

"I'm fine. It's just I moved those rocks with out even toughing them and I felt a weird presence from King Bradley. Almost evil. Maybe it wasn't him that I was getting the feeling from but whatever my head just hurts." I say holding my head.

"Ohh. That sucks. Kiki!" Ed grabs me, before I fell to the ground. I fainted. WHAT IS GOING ON I'M ALL MESSED UP!!!!! Ever since we got here!

I awake in an entirely white room. Nobody's there. I scream for help and keep running in a straight line, going nowhere. I wake up in a hospital. I had a fever, I don't get sick! I've never been sick before or in a really long time!

I have a cold rag on my head. And Ed and Al are sitting next to my bed. Even Winry's there. Am I that important?!

"You're awake!" Winry squeals giving me a hug.

"What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" I ask weakly.

"You're in the hospital, You've been out for 8 hours and I didn't know what was wrong so Al carried you here." Ed says to me.

"I was out? Again. Sorry for that I guess my time for getting sick had to come eventually right? Heh Heh cough oww heh hah ah heh." I laugh painfully.

Ed gives me an embrace full hug. I Blush and give him a hug too.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Ed says getting off.

My fever instantly went away and I felt a whole bunch better, weird...

Later I was dismissed from the hospital and we went back to the hotel. Winry left and went back to Resembool. We finally sat down and a MPS knocked at the door.

"Cornel Roy Mustang would like to see Edward Elric and Kiki Tesa." The MPS said.

"Hmm, It's time for us to go Al, see yah." Ed says shutting the door.

We arrive at Central Headquarters.

"Hello Edward Elric, Kiki Tesa." Roy says to us smirking.

"Hello Sir, Nice to meet you." I say politely.

"You know you're one of the many few female Alchemists that sigh up and pass the tests. You're very lucky." Roy says.

"Thank you, I had no idea." I bow.

"And for you. Edward Elric you're the first State Alchemist to pass the test at the age of 12. Also the shortest." Roy says.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!?!?!" Edward screams.

"Calm down he's just kidding!!!" I grab Ed who is ready to pound Roy. I guess he didn't notice that Ed and I are pretty much the same age. Day difference.... That's the only thing I can remember about my past. My Birthday.

"Here's the forms. I wasn't expecting this from King Bradley, he has a very good since of Humor." Roy says handing Edward his forms.

"Fuhur President, King Bradley and all the power invested in me give Edward Elric the Alias Full Metal." Edward Reads aloud.

"Kind of a mouthful huh? I'll take it!" Edward says.

I open mine and read it quietly. Fuhur President, King Bradley and all the power invested in me give Kiki Tesa the alias Mind-Bonding. I drop my papers.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks.

"Noting just butterfingers." I lie so Ed can see that's there's something wrong.

"What is your alias my dear?" Roy asks.

"Mind-Bonding Alchemist." I say terrified.

"Well well well. It seems like it's time for my meeting. Here, take these. They're silver pocket watches stating that you are a State Alchemist. Good day." Roy leaves the room and a MPS escorts us out.

"What do you think Bradley was thinking? Giving you such a weird alias." Ed says playing with the chain on his watch.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out! Now I can see why and how you got yours, but mine is just vague." I say stomping onto the pavement.

"Well. You do have the power to locate, estimate and find out about people's past and who they are. Maybe that's why." Ed says yawning and stretching.

"He shouldn't know about that! I've never met him in my entire life so how would HE know! You guys are the only people who I've shown this too! ……….He's a spy." I say under my breath.

"No he's not but that is very suspisious. Let's talk about this later. I'm getting tired. What time is it?" Ed asks.

"Like I know. I lost the time. It is the same day right? Ugh I don't care I'm hungry." I say irritated.

"I don't like it when you get all angry and irritated. Like that. Ugh let's go back to the hotel." Ed says flinging his trench coat over his shoulder.

"Yahhhh….." I say.

We arrive and Al's sitting on the floor in the corner.

"I have to use the bathroom." Ed says running into the restroom.

"Nice we all needed to know that." I say sitting next to Al.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." Al says back.

"Don't you ever get lonely? Sitting here all by yourself. Stareing into the distance just waiting for something to happen." I say with empathy.

"Well I just wait until something happens or think about stuff, By the way. How did the State Alchemist certification thing go?" Al asks.

"Uh, well where should I start? Well…" I say getting interupted by Ed.

"I'm hungry! Let's go out to eat!" Edward says, I can hear his stomach growling.

"Okay." I say getting up.

"Wait!" Al says.

I give him a look of despair and a look of let me go with him, you stay here. We'll be back look. He puts his hand down. I don't think Ed heard him. Good.

"Uh Kiki?" Ed asks me.

"Yah what is it?" I ask.

"You know how you treated that kid Jane a little while ago?" Ed asks. I know where this is going.

But Somehow the moonlight is reflecting of Ed's hair and making his face look irrisisable. He looks older. Hot maybe? But it's been only a few hours since we became dogs of the military. Has he grown up since then?

"How did you do that?" He asks looking strait through me. Like I had a terrible secret.

"I-I told you. I don't know. But you saw how it affected me. It's hurting me and I don't want that to happen to me anymore, though it is helping people." I say.

We continue to walk in the wrong direction. Which I noticed until now. Where is Ed leading me too? I don't want to correct him. You know how people get sometimes when other people correct their every move.

"I don't know but somehow I don't think you want to tell me. Like it's going to hurt me." He says sighing.

"Edward." I say sadly.

"What? Is it something important? Are you going to tell me the truth or not." Ed says irritated. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"?" He looks at me.

"I'll show you how my brain functions when I perform that kind of Alchemy. If it'll help or make any sence." I say running my hand down his arm. I put one on my head and his other arm on my heart.

I do my regular inhale exhale thing. I could tell Ed was unconfortable with the whole, Eww I can't believe she put my hand on her chest thing. But he couldn't feel it. It was his right arm, automail arm. I just noticed that we where in a dead end, How come I didn't notice that.

A few minutes I feel Ed remove his hands.

"I see. I don't know how you do that either, seems like normal alchemy to me but your ignoring the law." Ed says smiling.

"So I'm not lieing. You didn't believe me even when I said so." I say angry.

"I'm sorry I mistrusted you." He says to me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that. Whatever it was………

You do know that we're in a dead end? Right?" I say looking at Ed's face that is blushing.

"I know. I brought you here for a reason." He says.

"Huh? What is it?" I ask all flustered. The MOONLIGHT!

Ed swallowed hard breathing heavily. I could tell he was distressed.

"Is something wrong?" I ask slowly. Ed clenched his shirt and pulled on his collar.

"I have to tell you something. But I don't know how you would react." He says looking behind him.

"I wanna know! Stop hesitating!" I say more irritated.

"Hey you guys! This is off limits to unemployees! Got out from there!" An angry shopkeeper yells at us.

"Fine! Geez you don't have to be all mean! We'll leave now!" Ed screams grabbing my hand. We ran off and start to correctly walk toward the resteraunt.

"Ed, what were you going to tell me? I have an idea." I say happily.

"You do?" Ed says scared.

"Here, let's go this way instead." I yank on Ed's arm.

"OW!" Ed says

We walk through the streets and we get to the Main Plaza. There was a fountain.

"Let's sit down over there." I say.

Edward sits next to me.

" I know this will sound weird to you but I want you to forgive me for not believeing what you said when you said it." He says skooting closer to me. I have a shiver go up my spine.

"Why keep apologizing? I already forgave you!" I says looking at Ed.

His face looked so mature. Like he had aged the past few seconds.

He was getting closer. He swallowed hard again. He whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to tell you that I-I….. I love you." Ed says alluringly into my ear. "I know I haven't been the best friend but you supported me when I needed it and you helped me with my hardships. You've always been there for me so I couldn't help but…. fall in love with you." Ed says swirling my hair in his fingers.

My face was red. I loved him to. But we're to young for love. But since we have no one to hold us back I guess not, give it a try.

"I've been trying to tell you the same thing but I thought you only thought of us as friends." I say grabbing his hand. I must be dreaming. Ed's not the emotional gushy type.

He puts his other hand on my cheek, I wince because it's cold.

"I love you too." We both say at the same time. He's getting closer to my face now. Finally my first kiss, and with Ed I couldn't resist.

His lips are getting closer I can feel my face burning. He knows he going to kiss me. It feels like everything is going in slow motion.

He puts his other arm on my back, sliding it down my arm.

I can feel my eyes welling up. Winry's probaly not going to be happy with me. He grabs my chin. I'm centemeters to his lips now I can feel his exhales. They are warm. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream in my head. Just kiss me already! I want it! KISS ME!

His lips touch mine. I feel goosebumps all over y arm and my neck.

My heart feels like it's gong to explode.

I'm surprized there aren't any people around here. Well it's pretty late out now but still. I still enjoy the kiss from my beloved, please don't let this end. Ed let's go.

"I…" He says.

"I love you too Edward"

I grab his collar and fling him toward me and give him a hard kiss. I couldn't help myself. He was too good. He was tring to pull himself away the first few seconds but he gave in and started to kiss back too. I pulled away.


End file.
